find me
by HuntersEve
Summary: "Revan I've spent three years looking for you" Meetra said before the vid faded. Shepard sighed, "If she was so much a friend why leave her?" he asked Revan
1. Chapter 1

Revan watched the stars go by as they flew in the Normandy. He saw something not natural to the patten, "EDI do a scan" he asked the AI aboard the station.

"Yes Lt Rvan, scanning, it appears to be a ship unknown origan though small and fast vessel," EDI responded.

"Anything else?" Revan asked.

"The ship appears to be damaged from a battle and is registering as the _Ebon Hawk_" EDI alerted.

The Hawk here? Revan sensed out and felt nothing, nothing was there. He tried harder, it felt familiar and it felt like...Meetra. Just like she did after she decided to return to the council for judgement, she had been brave and crazy to do that.

Though he played some part in ripping her away from the force to save her sanity, he refused to allow himself to see his friend destroy herself, she was afraid of what the power inside of her could do and he only made it worse for her.

John Shepard entered the room and looked at the old Jedi. "What's wrong EDI said you wanted a scan?" he asked.

"We need to get to that ship fast" Revan said.

"Ok? Why?" Shepard asked.

"A friend's on there and she could be injured" Revan said.

"EDI get Kaiden and Dr Chakwas tell them to get ready for boarding damaged vessel, and tell Joker to dock with the ship as well" Shepard ordered.

They dressed in airtight suits and prayed for best. Kaiden looked at Revan, "Is she like you?" Kaiden asked questioning him, they found out about the force and how his abilites worked.

Revan showed and told them as much as he could with them, Meetra had been the real expert on the force, when it came to teaching and using it. Just she had never been smart enough to realise the truth or even had realised why the star forge energy dwelled around her. She had been a back up, Revan had used his best friend as a backup to a weapon. No wonder she ran off and hated him for it, he didn't blame her.

"Please Meetra Surik, don't you dare die on me now" Revan quietly prayed as the shutttle made it's way to the Hawk.

They forced open the airlock, it was fried to the circuits and damaged badly. "Who did this to the ship? This isn't the way to treat one" Joker said through a camera on one of the armors speakers.

"Meetra always was a bit rough and sucked when it came to piloting. Thank the force she was better in leading and stratergy than driving a ship" Revan answered.

They entered the main hold. Blast marks and scorches were everywhere, Revan looked around, not sign of her. Revan heard wirling and noises. "T3?" he called. "T3 you there?" he called out louder.

Moving a piece of what once had been a seat aside Revan saw a familiar cylinder. They had found the little droid.

"T3 are you working?" he said.

T3 flickered and present a holo still looked the same, pulled back hair held into a clip by a hair clip he had given her on her birthday years ago. High cheek bones and straight posture, girl never learned to slouch.

_"Still no sign of him," she sighed deeply and shook her head. "Hopefully more news tommorow," she added with the gesture of her hand. _

_It flickered again and she appeared in a different outfit, "Day five hundred and thirty eight and counting I've gone past anything on the list of known planets" Meetra placed her hands on her hips and nearly cracked it at T3 but threw her lightsaber at the wall. _

_"Screw this I've followed this activity too long, Revan if you are watching this it's been three years since I started this search and so far I have to say that you are a total bastard" she laughed. "Three years and I have beeen waiting to say that to you brother," she flashed a rare cocky grin._

_"I'm going to log off and still keep searching even if I'm long dead before you even get this message, I-" she was cut off by a blast knocking her to the floor. "T3 what the hell was that? HK?" She called as everywhere started shaking._

_"Damnit! Pirates frakking hell" she ran off from the holo._

_"T3 I'm going to put you and HK in statis I'm heading to quaters and locking myself in comatose state don't wake me up unless we found Revan and when you do kill him for me" she could be heard._

She went looking for him. "I can't beleive she did that, and spent so many years from loved ones" Revan mumbled.

"When we find your friend you can appologise, let's move on. Where is crew quarters?" Shepard asked.

"This way" Revan nodded as he led them there. Inside she was, pretty and asleep. Revan quickly reached over he with the force waking her up. Meetra sat up unsuprised, and raised her fist to his face.

"I missed you" was all she said before standing up and walking out to the cockpit.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I miss you" was all she said._

Meetra headed to the cockpit, she created a forcce bubble so she could breathe without wearing a mask. "You going to talk to me Meetra?" Revan asked.

"Not until I get a apology" she said. Meetra sat down in the pilot's chair ignoring Revan and the other three he was with.

"Apology? For what?" he asked.

Meetra got up off the seat and slapped Revan as hard as she could. He clutched his nose as it started bleeding. "I think you broke my nose!" he said.

"That's for abandoning us at Malachor V" she said.

"Okay first off I told you not to throw the switch-"

"We didn't have a choice, not after Kreia nearly killed all of us!" she interrupted but was silenced by his gesture of the hand. Meetra mentally sent him a force scream at him for it. That and a few other colorful choices of words that was beyond the jedi code.

"Second off how'd you get a lightsaber?" He asked calming her down through the force.

"I rejoined the order and trained once more to be a jedi, then I realised I couldn't. The old masters are gone thanks to Kreia. But right before they died they...ripped me off again and when I went to find you..well let's say it damaged my chance of being a jedi again. I was offered the choice again but I turned it down" Meetra answered painfully.

"Okay third off what happened with Master Kreia?" Revan carefully asked her.

"The jedi disapearing, that was her. She single handedly destroyed the order and tried to use the gap in the force which is inside of me. She nearly wiped us all out and the force with it," Meetra said.

"Destroy the force? That's insane! The force flows through everyone and if you teared that off they would die" Revan exclaimed leaving the three of the Normandy baffled.

"I agree it's total madness. But now after facing all that...I don't care anymore but I'm done with jedi and sith" Meetra crossed her arms and faced Revan. "And I have a message from grandmaster Bastila" she added.

"Bastila? She's a grandmaster now? I thought you said the order was destroyed" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes it was, we created a new with the padawans we left behind. Her message was _When you find him tell him that Master Shan is waiting for him_" Meetra felt a force push into her chair.

"Hey!" She said laughing as he pushed onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Meetra began powering down the ship until they docked with the Normandy. Too many voices in her head.

_He betrayed you, leaving you to die!_

_But you love him, because he's practically your brother who you'd do anything for!_

_Brother? If he loved you like a family is supposed to he would have stopped Malachor_

_But he couldn't! Kreia herself said nothing could prevent it!_

_Because your a fool like your pilot you listen and allow yourself to have been blackmailed by that witch!_

"So you're mad at me?" Revan pierced her thoughts. Meetra jumped.

"Sorry I was...falling back asleep" She said shaking herself.

"I can tell when you're lying Meetra" Revan said. "You don't respond immediately with anger" He said.

She was going to respond to that but they were interrupted by the ground team of the Normandy, Dr Chakwas as she had learned was looking over her medical bay with much interest, Meetra head banging against the walls but chose to ignore it, that damn thing could sort himself out.

"So YOUR Meetra Surik that Revan's spoken of" Shepard the Commander she had also learned of said.

"Yes? I don't know what he said but half of it is probably crap and that's my everyday life so yes whatever he said is mostly true" She answered.

"Can you do the same things as Rev, with the force thing?" Kaiden said.

Meetra blew at her fringe. "I can only do small things, party tricks. Unlike Revan I decided I had enough of being used by the force, I just wanted a normal life but learned a while back that will never happen because there is no thing as normal" She responded.

"What is that banging?!" Revan asked impatiently standing up.

"Oh," Meetra quickly went over to the storage hold opening it a little so they could barely see her form in the doorway. "I forgot about him"

"Thank you Meatbag for locking me up!" A robotic voice said.

Meetra placed her hands. "Hey! What did I say about that!?" She demanded.

"I am sorry master, but you are indeed a meatbag, with all the gooey and squishy parts in the human body of course" They head Meetra growl.

Revan laughed. "HK leave the poor girl some peace" He called.

"Who's HK?" Shepard questioned him.

"Oh yeah he's the assassin droid we keep on the ship" Revan simply shrugged.

"Wait what?!"


End file.
